In an AC electric vehicle, regulations with respect to inductive interference in a specific frequency band are defined strictly in order to prevent an erroneous motion of a ground device, and it is desired to achieve suppression of a harmonic current highly accurately.
As suppression measures of a harmonic current in an AC electric vehicle, Non Patent Literature 1 listed below discloses a technique of reducing a harmonic current in a specific frequency band by shifting a phase of a carrier wave provided to a plurality of converters by a preset phase (hereinafter, “phase shift”) to cancel the harmonic current generated by converters in the specific frequency band.